Just Desserts
by apckrfan
Summary: Sarah's been a naughty girl and Jareth finally makes her pay. Rated M for a reason.  Formatting has been fixed.


NOTES: This is written for LJ comm labyfic Springfest and is offering #2. This one is unbeta'd.

She was going to hell. At least she imagined her father would tell her that as she undid the thin strips of fabric that held her flimsy robe closed.

There in the tree outside of her bedroom was her visitor. An owl. The owl. She knew who it was and he knew that she did. He never came closer than the tree, though, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Always, until tonight, she'd kept things rather innocent. Taunting him but not doing anything she'd be embarrassed about in the morning.

Under the robe she wore nothing and he had to see that by now. A hand slid to her breast with a bit of hesitation. She'd done this before, just never with an audience. She swallowed nervously but firm in her decision to do this. Eyes confidently meeting the owl's and boldly touched herself.

Not for the first time since that night in his labyrinth, she wished when doing this that it was his hand touching her, feeling the weight of her breast in the palm of his hand as he cupped her. She wanted it to be the pad of his thumb working her nipple into a hardened peak before taking it into his mouth.

She bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly, eyes falling closed as she pictured it clearly in her mind.

Her other hand slid along her abdomen, slowly trailing lower to the curls there. Lower still until she found her opening, slick just from thoughts of him. Her head fell against the glass as her palm grazed the bundle of nerves there.

As good as it felt to bring her body to excitement she wanted so badly not to be the one doing it. She wanted it to be his hands touching and caressing her, bringing her to completion. To have him so close to her again, knowing this time she wouldn't leave him.

She slid her fingertips up to focus on her nub now, wondering if he was getting excited, too. Or was he beyond such things? She forced her eyes open, looking to the tree for any indication that he was enjoying the show she was putting on. She hoped so, it was why she was doing it.

She let out a groan of frustration when she realized that he was no longer there. That meant he must have thought she was some sort of weird pervert. Or he wasn't attracted to her in that way.

Great.

He was never going to come back now. In owl form or the other form she craved so very much.

Her body was humming, primed now for the completion she so adeptly brought it so close to achieving. She wasn't in the mood now, embarrassed and upset that he hadn't wanted to share in that moment with her. For some reason she thought he would want to.

Bare hands at her hips should have startled her, but she didn't scream even if she was surprised. She wanted to rejoice that she hadn't scared him off. She made no effort to move away from the firm grasp. She knew who it was without looking by the charge in the air between them.

Electric. Passion. Powerful.

Confident hands slid to her bottom, cupping her before sliding his fingertips between her legs. She heard him give a small gasp, no doubt surprised at how slick she was from thinking about him.

His fingertips found her nub, still sensitive from moments ago. She clamped her lips shut to stop from crying out as he touched her there exactly the way she needed. He grew bolder, tormenting her as if he wanted her to lose the precious control she was holding onto.

"Don't hold back on me, Sarah," he whispered against her ear.

"My parents," she replied breathlessly.

"You doubt my abilities that much that you think they will hear that occurs between us this night?"

"No," she admitted without preamble or giving any thought on it at all. She didn't doubt his abilities. Or him.

A finger thrust inside of her and she cried out at feeling him with her like this. He removed it and slid it inside again making her cry out again. Head against his shoulder now she was sure she'd do whatever he wanted her to so that he would keep going.

"That's it," he coaxed, his body firm against her back, pressing her against the window. The window was cool against her bare skin but it felt good, dueling sensations. Heat between her legs and cold against her breasts.

She was sure the heat would win. And she was right, as he worked his fingers inside of her and around her nub. The heat won, making her cry out mercilessly as he brought her over the edge. It was like nothing she'd experienced before. Always there was a gentle dropping off, her body relaxing, happy to achieve that most sought after point of pleasure. Not much after that, though.

This, though, she felt for a moment as though she were flying, soaring through the clouds as the owl he so often took the shape of could.

It took her a while to come down and realize her feet were still truly planted firmly on her bedroom floor. Her body still was tingling and thrumming from what he'd done to her. When she was finally aware of her surroundings once again she realized he was nude, evidence of how he felt about the night's events pressed firmly against her backside.

Hands stroked her back beneath her robe, causing her to press against him. She imagined that was what he wanted as it caused him to slide a bit between her legs. She felt him teasing her slick folds, sliding between her lips there but making no effort to enter her.

"Say the word, Sarah, and I will leave things here."

He thought she was going to tell him to leave? Now? True, she was a bit frightened, but she would be whether tonight or next year.

She shook her head in response, not sure she could actually form coherent words just then. His hands at her back slid to her hips, thumbs grazing her cheeks there and lower between her legs. She couldn't be sure who cried out when he entered her. Both of them perhaps because he felt so good inside of her he had to feel it, too.

She'd seen him do his magic, but for the first time in her life she knew what magic felt like. And it was him, inside of her, completing her in a way no one else ever would. Pushing into and pulling out of her body the way only he was meant to. She was sure of it in that moment.

It didn't matter that this wasn't exactly how she pictured being with him. He was here, touching and filling her so completely she was sure she'd pass out from the pleasure of it all.

His mouth at her neck, kissing and biting, licking and sucking everywhere he could reach. All the while she pressed her hips against him, meeting his thrusts with her own, taking him in deeper. Harder. Encouraging him to go faster. She didn't want him to hold back, thinking she would break or he'd urt her. She wanted everything he could give her.

A hand slid around her waist, echoing the path her own had taken not that long ago. Sliding lower to her curls and her nub there. She whimpered softly at first, growing in volume the more he coaxed her to another orgasm.

"That's it, Sarah," he murmured into her ear. "Let go for me."

She did for the second time that night, her hands making fists in the curtains because she had to do something with them and he wasn't in front of her to grab onto.

Eventually, they ended up on the bed. This time he was on top of her, thorough in his exploration of her just as she was of him. Well, as much as he allowed her to be. It seemed as though he didn't want to let her up from the position of lying on her back beneath him yet.

She was fine with that.

For tonighyt.

Sated and a little sore, she reached for him now next to her on the bed. Her fingers found his hair, surprised that it felt like anyone else's hair. She loved his hair, wild and sexy just like the rest of him.

"My parents," she said again.

"I will be gone when they wake up, I promise."

"M 'kay," she whispered, snuggling into her pillow. "Why did you come to me tonight?"

"You should know better than to taunt me in such a manner."

Her lips lifted into a smile.

"Should I apologize?"

"I do not think it would be sincere."

"Probably not."

"You are mine now, Sarah. I will not let you go a second time."

"I know," she said. Even if she hadn't really thought it through, she knew that this solidified their bond.

"Just so you understand. I will move your heaven and earth to see that you join me when you're ready."

"When I'm ready," she said, eyes fluttering closed. Exhausted was an understatement. "I like the sound of that."

"Sleep, Sarah," he said, hand at her waist, drawing her next to him.

"Mm hmm," she replied.

She woke the next morning, the only evidence the night before had really happened was the owl feather on her pillow.

She smiled with a hum as she started plotting her next show for Jareth when he showed up in her tree again. Little did he know by leaving the feather behind he'd given her an idea.

One that she had no doubt he would like as well as her last one.

~The End~ 


End file.
